December
by Honeycreeper
Summary: So, BishoujoTenshi and I wrote a story together. It is this, and yes people, it is fluff. John, Amanda, their new life and a day in December. Though John has a surprise for her. AU. JxA.


disclaimer : I own none.

foreword : So, BishoujoTenshi and I wrote this together. It's AU, it's after John survives cancer, and it's hella WAFFy. Enjoy.

She was beautiful in a way he couldn't really describe, she was too bold to be lovely and too lovely to be a seductive shrew, but there she was.

He stopped outside their bedroom door, gazing in at her. It was still dark, the sun had yet to rise on Toronto but Amanda had to get to work. Her hair was still wet and clung around her shoulders. She was pulling clothes out of the drawer, cashmere shirts and wool skirts were brought out and flung on the bed.

John rested against the door frame, taking in this vision of his perfect little woman. She was still nude, still wet, and her white skin was one of the only clear sights in the early morning dark. She pulled on a shirt, a soft shade of lavendar, and looked at herself in the mirror. At first she smiled, and ran her hands over it, smoothing it out and marvelling at how good it looked on her frame.

He almost laughed, if it wasn't for work she'd never wear something like that and would gladly trade it in for reds and blacks, but he admitted she looked nice in it. It was a side of her he wasn't used to seeing at all. It was so innocent, childish almost.

She put on a pair of suit pants and spun around, looking herself over in the mirror.

She is so lovely, he thought, and I want to marry her.

"Hello there, stranger." A voice snapped him out of his reverie. Amanda was in front of him, smiling broadly. "How long have you been staring at me, John?"

"Oh, not long."

"Long enough to get excited, I see." She playfully grabbed him between the legs and kissed his lips. He responded with his tongue and cupped a hand on her breast, making her moan. He was almost prepared to whip off the pants she was wearing when a hand pushed him away.

"John...I have to go now. Work. But I promise I'll be back before eight!" She grabbed her purse filled with useless necessities. Amanda, beautiful Amanda, blew him a kiss and walked out the door, and put on the mask that society demanded that she wear.

He sighed blissfully and touched her forgotten lipstick. A soft pink color that made her gorgeous brown eyes stand out and her lips kissably moist.

Staring at that shade he began to think. Yes, he would ask her, tonight, if she would be his bride. She might say no, she might want a young nubile man for herself. But then again, she might also say yes.

John grinned to himself and set the lipstick down on the table. Ah yes, it was going to be an interesting night indeed.

The clock read 7:52 and John couldn't help but be a little worried at where Amanda might be. She said she'd be back before eight and it was rapidly approaching. Perhaps with some co-workers, having a relaxing after work drink? Or maybe shopping, although it wasn't as if she was a very materialistic girl.

In his thoughts he heard the door creak open and Amanda stumbled inside, her hair askew, her coat flying open.

"Amanda?"

She laughed, "Ha! Crazy winds out there. December sucks." she pouted, "Too cold. But hey, at least I get to spend the nights snuggled up with you," she said, her voice thick with sudden lust as she walked towards him, her lips inches from his, "Warm me up, baby?"

"Mmm, my pleasure..." he pressed his lips to hers, gently batting her tongue with his own, sliding his hands down to her skirt, and his fingers started to slide her silky smooth underpants off, brushing the curly hair. She moaned and began to undress him, undoing his jeans and massaging the hardness that was straining between his legs.

"Bedroom, Amanda"

She grinned and pulled her underpants up until they got to the safety of their bed.

Quickly discarding her clothes she laid down, her hair spread accross the sheets, all of her exposed to John.

He stood in front of her, his hand on his hardness stroking it. She was like a goddess there, splayed accross the bed, open for him and him alone. How he felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

Moving over her he covered her in kisses, from her soft temples to her white breasts all the way down to her ankles. She giggled and writhed under him, lust beginning to overtake her.

When he could control it no more he entered her, slowly, but filled her to the brink.

She gasped and began to breath out his name, each time he thrust a wave a pleasure over took her. Amanda closed her eyes and became content with laying there, stroking his back and licking his neck. John smiled and sighed.

Ever since their first encounter, he'd always look forward to more intimate activities such as this. He was driven wild by the warmth and tightness, and he felt himself nearing climax.

He felt her tighten around him as he felt himself explode, driving deep within her as he heard her yelp seconds later and shudder under him.

They laid in silence as their passion subsided, their bodies warm against one another in the winter night. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her forehead. Amanda's hand found it's way to the soft hair on his chest, running her fingers through it.

"You know Amanda," he started, "there's something I want to ask you."

"Hmm?' What is it?" She gently caressed his scalp, and a memory from a long time ago, their very first time together, flashed in her mind. She loved the sounds he made! And how lovably flustered he looked when she kissed his chest and playfully sucked at his nipples.

He looked at her with those gorgeous icy blue eyes. Was he crying?

"Amanda Young...will you marry me?"

She looked at him and cocked her head, a huge smile spreading accross her face.

"Yes!" she screamed, "Yes! I will!"

They kissed then, passion burning again, but John had to restrain himself.

"Amanda, Amanda wait!" he said, and pulled a box out of the bedside dresser. He opened it and there were three rings, two wedding bands and a small but elegant diamond ring.

"John, when did you get these?"

"Today. On a whim." he chuckled, as they both rose and kneeled on their bed. Amanda had the white sheet pulled up around her bosom, like a wedding dress, and her hair as a veil.

"Do you, Amanda Young, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for better or for worse, until death to us part?"

"I do." She sniffled and wiped her eyes from the tears.

"Do you, John Kramer, take me to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, for better or for worse, until death do us part?"

"I do."

He kissed her hand, and his lips made their way from the arm, to her shoulder, to her neck, to her lips. "I now pronounce us, husband and wife..."

The two wrapped themselves around one another, exploring every inch of their newly married bodies, feeling slightly different, feeling slightly more connected than the last time if that was possible.

They made love into the early hours of the morning.

John awoke to the sound of the alarm clock going off.

Oh God, he thought, turning to see Amanda stirring at his side.

"Time for work, darling," he murmured into her ear and then turned to see the flashing 5:15 of the clock.

"Again?" she said, rubbing her eyes, "Oh no..."

John kissed the tip of her nose and held her a little tighter, "Well, you do it every day."

Amanda turned and hit the snooze button.

"Work can fuck itself today, I'm on my honeymoon."

She snuggled back into the sheets and promptly fell asleep.

John had to keep from laughing.

_Ah, that's my girl._


End file.
